The Legend of Zelda: Progress of Industry
by Stikibunn
Summary: In this fifth chapter we fnally get to meet our villian who is a very familiar dark skinned evil king who has learned from the mistakes he made with the previous incarnations of our hero... But will he learn of Carrie and her unprecedented connection to t
1. A Short Introduction

(A/N: This story takes place 1000 years after the Adventure of Link game which is in the author's opinion the last in the series. The history of Hyrule entered a new age at the end of this era… the year is 1885 of the new age)

Chapter 1: A Short Introduction 

In the bustling smog covered industrial metropolis of Hycastle there lived a girl who spent most of her days in the shadow of the ancient Temple of Time, excavating and researching the arcane and mysterious ancient history of Hyrule. In the 19 short years of her life she had learnt all there was to know about the ancient heroes of Hyrule and the great evil these young men had saved the world from.

Her name was Carrie Lionell.

Today however Carrie was not at her usual dig site… Today she was at Nohensan Street Station preparing to take a train to investigate a newly discovered ruin in the Lost Woods…

The station was a crowded gothic atrocity swarming with peoples of all races, Hylians, Humans Gorons, Zoras, Rito and Gerudo, Even a family of Deku Scrubs who were dragging a large suitcase along the footbridge. Carrie made her way to Platform 9 where a large red locomotive was waiting with a mixed traffic train. Carrie gave her luggage to the guard and took a seat in one of the wood paneled compartments in first class. Soon the steam engine's whistle gave a shrill call and lurched into motion.

From the viaduct that held the train high above the city, Carrie could see the entirety of the metropolis, from the white stone walls of the old city, which sat on the Zora River's northern bank, to the factories and townhouses of the newer sections of the city. Carrie thought for a moment about the city and it's name. The city's name, Hycastle came from it's earlier name "Hyrule Castle Town" Over the thousands of years since the Hero of Time first appeared it's name had been shortened to Hycastle. It was trivial but Carrie thought of it just the same. In her mind she pictured the view as it would've been in those days, From where she was she could've seen right up to the Temple and the Old Bailey where the royal family had lived for millennia. The view today was blocked by the clock tower of Parliament house. Suddenly the entire scene was blocked by smoke from a factory's chimney and Carrie turned away from the window and didn't look again until they left the outer suburbs and the train steamed through green farmland towards it's destination.

It was dark and it was raining heavily when Carrie finally stepped off the train and onto the modest stone platform of Lon-Lon Ranch Station, the closest railway station to the Lost Woods. The guard had dumped her luggage in a pile with several other chests and suitcases, which Carrie could see also, included the family of Deku Scrubs that she had seen earlier. The guard blew his whistle and the train left the station and the bustle of the station died down completely. Carrie took her traveling case from the now thinning pile of luggage and dragged it over to the station office where she asked the stationmaster, a young Rito gentleman if a carriage had arrived for her, the Rito shook his feathered head and Carrie waited in the waiting lounge for the carriage that she had arranged to take her to the dig site.

After several hours waiting the stationmaster handed hr a telegraph saying that the carriage wouldn't arrive until tomorrow evening and Carrie decided to stay at the Malon-Lon Hotel.


	2. A Mishap in the MalonLon Hotel

A/N: Thanks to my readers (Both of you!) for reviewing. The story's not quite started yet but it will be more action packed when she reaches the lost woods.

In response to your individual questions…

Steeple333:

The railway scene (and quite a few others later on) was inspired by a simular chapter or the Ethel Turner novel _Seven little Australians_. I've never read _Wicked._

The Lady Gemini:

The concept of an evolving Hyrule isn't new. In my 6 years experience reading (and sometime writing) fanfics I've come across several "Modern day" Zelda fics. I Love the nineteenth century… I love Zelda and I wanted something new to write that nobody has ever done before. The idea of a fic in the Steampunk Genre appealed to me and I also wanted to make references to ALL the Zelda games. Not just OoT.

Also. I know the chapters are short it's intentional.

OK Enjoy the Chapter

Chapter 2: A Mishap in the Malon-Lon Hotel

Lon-Lon Ranch is a very deceptive name. Although there is a ranch there the place most people associate with Lon-Lon Ranch is a mile east of Lon-Lon Ranch itself. The Place known, as Lon-Lon Ranch is in fact a station and small village built on the borderland of the Lon-Lon estate and the heart of this tiny one horse town is the Train Station and the Malon-Lon Hotel. The Hotel is a triple-story brick building, which was built to complement the Victorian brick of the station buildings. The square that makes up the majority of the village is paved with clean cut stones and there is a wrought iron drinking fountain in the middle of the square, built on a dais which bears a plague informing the drinker that it was paid for by Emily Lon-Lon of Lon Ranch in order to prevent "unsuitable methods of relieving thirst."

As Carrie walked through this square to the hotel she noticed that the Deku Scrub family was now standing on their trunk trying to give on of their tiny Deku children a drink.

The hotel was surprisingly lavish inside. The bar, which was traditionally found in country establishments, was off to one side through a large open doorway, and the sounds of rowdy drunkards made Carrie decide to get a room very quickly. The receptionist was a girl in her mid twenties who looked very much like all the other receptionists and bombchu bowling attendants since the dawn of time. She gave Carrie the key to room 42B and another staff member led Carrie upstairs to the first floor. Carrie tipped him with a five-rupee note and the man bowed before leaving her with her luggage.

The room itself was quite nice as far as Carrie was concerned. It had a single wrought iron and brass bed, dressing table, wardrobe and a bedside table with a brass spirit lamp. Carrie complemented this with a framed sepia pictograph of her family, which she placed next to the lamp. Soon she realized she was hungry and decided to go downstairs and get something to eat…

The bar was still quite rowdy so the barman, a man with balding black hair and a moustache named Barten gave her a table far away from the majority of the heavy drinkers.

Midway through the meal she noticed that the men on the other side of the room were laughing and shouting at a young girl, perhaps 14 or 15. The men were pushing her around and soon they had shoved the frightened girl in front of a piano and were coaxing her to sing and play from them. Holding back a choking sob the girl sang a haunting country melody…

_(to the tune of Epona's Song)_

"_Missing you, Missing you,_

_Like the rolling plains,_

_Sunlight brings healing hope_

_Clouds bring gentle rain_

_Little one, Little one,_

_Child, I adore_

_Spirit runs wildly_

_Free once more"_

_Hard times may come here_

_But hard times will go_

_But you'll be free in your soul_

_Good times will stay here and we'll never part_

'_cause I'll be with you in your heart_

_Missing you, Missing you,_

_Like the rolling plains,_

_Sunlight brings healing hope_

_Clouds bring gentle rain_

_Little one, Little one,_

_Child, I adore_

_Spirit runs wildly_

_Free once more_

_My time on earth is over but yours has just begun_

_My final verse has almost been sung_

_When you are sad and lonely just sing this simple song_

_Then you'll know that you still belong._

_Missing you, Missing you,_

_Like the rolling plains,_

_Sunlight brings healing hope_

_Clouds bring gentle rain_

_Little one, Little one,_

_Child, I adore_

_Spirit runs wildly_

_Free once more"_

The girl's sweet pure voice seemed to flow through the bar and by the end of the song the drunk men had calmed down and some had even began suggesting that they should go home to the "Missus." Now out of peril the girl eventually stopped trembling and Carrie approached her and comforted the young girl who collapsed in Carrie's arms. "Please," the girl begged. "Don't send me back." The girl's eyes welled up with tears and she fainted in Carrie arms.


	3. The Forest Ranger

A/N: This Chapter is much longer than the other two. It's my favorite so far.

The past two have been "World Setting" chapters. I wrote them to get the readers used to Hyrule in 1885. In this chapter and the next chapter we'll start to see more character's we'll know and we'll also get some plot. The plot is going to be very much a Zelda story (Hero visits temples, unlocks sages, defeats evil) but with a slight twist which will shock and sadden you. Also I don't like May very much any more. If you also don't like her tell me so in your reviews and I'll get rid of her (hopefully in a nice way) I'm sooo sick of saying Lon-Lon and I hate useless characters!

Chapter 3: The Forest Ranger

Carrie took the girl into her room and laid her on her bed. Upon regaining consciousness Carrie learned that her name was May Lon-Lon and was the daughter of Samuel and Emily Lon-Lon. She had run away from Lon-Lon ranch for reasons she refused to disclose to Carrie. As Carrie was a trusting person she decided not to hand her over to the Lon-Lon family and even consented to allowing the girl to travel with her. After several hours of questioning Carrie gave her the bed to sleep on and Carrie slept on a sofa near the fireplace.

Early next morning she was awoken by a knock on the door and upon answering it the porter handed her a telegram.

The event that was supposed to delay the carriage has been resolved STOP Carriage should arrive at 11am STOP Wait at Lon-Lon Station STOP

Carrie looked at her pocket watch. It was 9 o clock. She had 2 hours.

She treated May to a breakfast of eggs, bacon and a small stack of pancakes, which the girl ate with gusto. Carrie wasn't very hungry so she just drank a cup of Earl Grey tea while reading the Hylian Times. Apparently May was all over the news.

**Famous Debutant Missing.**

The daughter of famous landowner Samuel Lon-Lon was discovered to be missing from her home Lon-Lon Hall early yesterday evening. The girl May aged 15 was last seen in the Malon-Lon hotel in the company of a young woman who has yet to be interviewed by local authorities. Police are treating her disappearance as non-suspicious but the Lon-Lon family is begging anyone who has information to come forward. A 500 Rupee reward has been offered for her safe return.

Carrie looked around suddenly and noticed that the kitchen staff was chatting quietly and glancing over their shoulders at May Carrie decided it was time to leave.

Carrie half dragged May up to their room where the two girls packed Carrie things intro her traveling trunk. They had just placed Carrie's pictograph on top when there was a knock on the door "Hide, May! Quickly! I'll get them away from you." she half whispered. She reached under her pillow and pulled out a delicately ornamented pistol, cocked the hammer and got ready to fight her way out of the hotel. She peered through the peephole to see the hotel manager with several navy blue helmeted police officers. "On the count of three we kick the door open and we run ok. One, Two THREE!" The door was kicked open at tremendous speed and knocked the manager off his feet. The police officers lurched forward to grab Carrie but she ducked under them and a swift kick caused one to roll back in pain. The other who had been watching now moved forward but Carrie had fled down the corridor and she called to get his attention. As soon as the officer had chased Carrie, May left the room with their gear and crept the opposite way to go down the service elevator and out the back door. Carrie flew down the stairs and upon seeing the hotel staff blocking the exit she fired her pistol in the air and they took cover. She ran out into the square where an open topped carriage was waiting with an armed Forest Ranger in a green tunic behind the reins. She leapt on board and taking a hint the Ranger immediately turned and upon Carrie's quick instructions quickly galloped to the alleyway behind the hotel where May was waiting. She threw the case in the back, leapt aboard and in a flash they had left the village (and an angry mob) behind them.

Once he was certain that nobody was following them the Ranger turned to Carrie. "So…" he began "Why are you harboring a runaway?"

Carrie explained that her situation and told the Ranger that she had decided not to return her to Lon-Lon Hall as she undoubtfulty had a good reason for running away and the pair had been chased by the police for the 500 Rupee reward offered by the Lon-Lon family… The ranger seemed satisfied by this and turned his attention back to the road. He was silent for a moment before deciding to introduce himself. "They call me Link." He began "I'm a ranger which is why I wear this tunic and have a sword and Hylian Shield. I'm supposed to be your guide through the forest 'cause if you get lost in there we'll never find you!" He held out a tiny green vial on a string around his neck. "This is a vial of ground Deku Tree Bark. A Deku Scrub, Shaman gave it to me after I saved the chief's daughter. It prevents me from getting lost so you'll be safe with me. He tossed a lock of his dazzling blond hair and Carrie could see that he was exceptionally good looking.

"So Miss Lionell." He continued, "What do you know about these ruins they're getting you to look at?" Carrie had no idea so she told him so. "I was wondering if you would give me your ideas. Are there any stories about where I'm going, like what it is or whatever?" "Well What I know is that it isn't a Deku structure." It's a series of buildings, possibly houses that were built out of hollowed out trees. From what I've seen they appear to be made for a people that stand at about 4 feet tall and had rudimentary knowledge of iron tools, as we have found arrow heads and farming implements. Nearby there is a fossilized Maku Tree which has been hollowed out and fitted into a fortification by the same people, possibly while the tree was still living which would show that they lived in harmony with nature. So far we have found scribble-like markings, which appear to be a native tongue although some ancient Hylian has been used in small amounts. The last group to investigate had several meetings with the Deku population who call the area Kokiri Dekuina Which in their language means "Forest of the Leading Children" They told the archeologists that the people who lived there were a race made by their god to serve as leaders in the Deku army in a war they call "The Forest is Burning" which we believe was the unification war in the first age."

"Wow!" exclaimed Carrie "You sure do know a lot!" "Yeah" replied Link "I make it my business to know what goes on in my forest… Speaking of which…" As the cart passed over a hill they could suddenly see a forest of green, which spanned as far as the eye could see.

They entered the forest. All around her Carrie could see the carpet of pine needles that covered the darkness of the forest floor, and the occasional ray of light, which pierced through the gaps in the canopy revealed an abundance of life. Mushrooms, ferns, squirrels, snakes, deer, rabbits, and all kinds of birds shared the wood with mystical creatures like Skullatas, Deku Buka's and fairies, and from the carriage Carrie could see evidence of thousands of these creatures. In the distance a cheerful yet haunting melody could be heard and despite the abundance of animals, little else could be heard. Soon however the forest cleared out into a small meadow. Carrie now became excited. Around her a village was being excavated and artifacts were being pictographed and labeled before being studied by historians in white canvas marquees. The carriage kept moving through the archeologist's camp before stopping near where two workers were setting up a tent for Carrie. Seeing that she was in the company of another one of them ran off to fetch a second wood and Hessian stretcher for May. Within minutes Carrie was unpacking her case inside the tent that surprisingly was large enough to contain a dressing table, a bedside table and a shelf. The roof of the tent was surprisingly high and Carrie was able to stand upright inside. Carrie had been camping during her University days (not that long ago really!) and it was uncomfortable in comparison to this. It seemed to Carrie that this tent was intended to be lived in for a few weeks.

Having unpacked Carrie decided that she would go find out what she was supposed to do here.

She found the head professor; -An old Hylian with bird-like qualities named Kaporea Gabora- and was assigned to a team investigating a perfectly preserved path that led into the woods. The professor told Carrie that he believed that the path led to a sacred site of the people who built this village. Carrie was given one hour to prepare

Armed with a revolver and a machete Carrie and a team led by Link set off into the forest.

From behind a bush a small figure turned to a tiny sapling and giggled a message. The sapling laughed a quiet response… They knew what they had to do… the party must not reach the end of the path


	4. Kokiri Forest

A/N: Damnit I've lost a reader! I cherish those who review my work and provide any informative comments… Plus it's good to know that people like my work!

If anyone is reading this then please review… Say anything you like Flame or not I don't care!

Chapter 4: Kokiri Forest

The sky over Hycastle was leaden with thunder as a rare valley storm struck violently, mirroring the carnage on the ground below. The roaring of cannons and Hylian military rifles drowned out the screams of the dying people of the city as they fled the massive walking machines that were destroying the city, Their route out of the city was made cumbersome by the narrow streets and mazes of alleyways that constituted carriageways in Hycastle. Occasionally a loaded passenger train would pass by with passengers so desperate to flee that they were piled up the exterior of the carriages. Entering a tunnel or overpass would cause dozens of deaths as the struggling populus hit the roof of the tunnel. The districts of the old city surrounding the Temple of Time and Old Bailey were the epicentre of the violence and it was here that the final battle for Hyrule was taking place.   
The Hyrulian army had never seen anything like the enemy they were facing. A massive metal man, hissing with steam from the gigantic boiler deep in it's heart. It towered over the buildings, and rested it's titanic hand on the upper dome of the temple as it pulled itself to full hight from the ground level it seemed to the royal army that they had failed to save the city and soon their suspicions were confirmed when within seconds the artillery self destructed for no apparent reason, taking with it a huge chuck of the forces. Moments later there came a cry from the infantry… Their rifles, made by the same manufacturer as the cannons, had all failed simultaneously, they were now only useful for the bayonets Now the only guns firing were those of the officers who were priveliged enough to provide their own guns… then came the sound… as a black ball of energy formed on the machine's outstretched palm… merged with the soldiers cries of panic came the quiet sound of a child's voice… 

Carrie woke with a start. She could feel that her arms were bound but she was lying on a bed of some sort. It felt like a straw mattress… Her sense of smell returned. Where she was smelled organic and earthy. She could hear voices and sounds but they were giggles and laughter… She opened her eyes.

Her vision cleared and she could see that she was in a kind of treehouse undoubtfuly belonging to the child in green that was standing over her. The child was dressed in a tunic simular to Link's but without the cap. Instead the child had dark green hair in a short bob. Her face was that of a Hylian but she seemed different somewhat. "Eela folay Naho I?" she said in a language closer to laughter then actual communication. Carrie then noticed a second figure, completely different in shape, which looked like a cross between a tree and a Deku Scrub in a leaf mask.

"Shee can't speak our language you know." It said as it scampered onto the bed next to Carrie. "Oh!" The child replied. She turned to Carrie. "Excuse me I forgot to… speak… in Hylian." She had paused briefly to figure out the words to say… clearly Hylian was a second language to her. "I'm sorry for having you… tied up like that." She said, "It was… err… ness-ess- Ah that the word, Necessary! Yes it was necessary to have you like that in case you were violent. If you promise not to be we can let you get up." Carrie nodded and the girl smiled and the tiny wooden creature cut the ropes with an organic looking blade. "Come." The girl said. "The Deku tree will want to see you.

She helped the still confused Carrie to her feet and led her out through a flap made of some kind of animal skin. Carrie looked around outside at her surroundings. She was high up in the forest's canopy where homes carved into the trees themselves were linked by long rope and wood bridges. The people in the village were either Hylian children like the girl or like the wooden creature. All the children wore green tunics in varying styles and their hair was either blonde, green, red or dark green. All the children were accompanied by a glowing ball of light. Carrie also noticed that the music that filled the forest was very close. Soon another child, a boy, arrived with Link and then left again leaving Carrie and Link with the girl and the strange wooden creature. Carrie now wondered where the rest of the party were and how they had got here. "Everything will be explained by our leader," the girl said. Link looked at Carrie with a face that appeared to be calm and cool… His eyes told her that he was terrified. Carrie tried to speak but realised she couldn't… the child had answered her without her actually speaking her question.

They were led down a spiral staircase with travelled down the trunk of an ancient redwood. When they finally stood on solid ground two escorts looked a little worried themselves. Clearly they weren't used to walking on the ground They led Carrie and Link to a massive open clearing. The sunlight was bright after their stay in the deep dark wood but the light didn't hurt her eyes as Carrie thought it would. In the centre of the meadow there was a massive tree on a small hill. The children led the two to the base of the tree and bowed and Carrie watched as the knobs and knots of the tree formed a face of an old man.

"Greetings Caroline Lionell and Lieutenant Link Harkanin of the Forest Guard. I am the great Deku tree guardian of the Lost Woods…"

Carrie became very frightened and pulled herself closer to Link.

"_Fear not child, I am not an enemy or wish to harm you. I only wish to speak to you on a matter of great importance... I will allow you to ask any questions you wish soon."_

The grass below them suddenly became very soft and dry. Carrie and Link sat. Carrie could see the two others had left.

"Since the beginning of the First Age of Hyrule I have watched over the forest and have looked in the ever changing world beyond. In my time I have seen this world plunged into darkness countless times. As you probably know Miss Lionell, Hyrule has faced great evil many times and each time a hero in green has saved the world from it's peril. It is of course for this reason that the Forest Guard of the Hylian army wears a green tunic and wields a sword and shield… to emulate the example of these heroes.

For more then a millennium the world of Hyrule has been safe. As you know Miss Lionell, this is due to the belief that the source of the great evil has been finally defeated. I believed this also. The Triforce which protects our land has been unified and the King of Evil WAS dead… I now however know my folly.

Recently an increase in magic has been giving frightening prophetic dreams to those sensitive to it. I believe you Miss Caroline, have experienced one earlier… I do not know what they mean but they are disturbing…

Three days ago a man came to me wearing a black suit of armour. His right arm was larger then his left and it belched white steam. He ordered me to give him the stone that is part of the seal on the Temple of Time. Sensing the same evil I sensed from the King of Evil, I refused telling him that I would only give the stone to the one who arrived in green in accordance to the tradition. In anger the man said he would be back in three days to collect it by force. When my spies told me that the archaeologists that were excavating my old home were heading towards Kokiri Village I knew that the saviour was on his way. I was however surprised to find two people with the purity and courage I needed… It's puzzling to me, as one with equal skill never accompanied the great heroes…

It is for this reason I had you brought to me. I wish to give the Spiritual Stone to you instead of allowing the evil man to steal it from me once I'm dead. I have told Sora and Kiro, the two that brought you hereabout my actions and I have instructed them to re-locate the village…

I will permit you to speak…"

Carrie felt a click and realised she could speak again.

"I don't think I can do this… I'm only a historian. I'm not a soldier… Can't you just get Link to? I mean he looks like the hero?"

The tree sighed

"Do not fear Caroline, You are suitable for this quest. Have you not seen destiny testing you; you helped the girl child May even though it has put your own life in jeopardy. You have been tested and prepared for the quest by the gods themselves. If they had not believed that you could do this they would not have sent you."

Link spoke

"Ok how did we get here? What happened to the rest of our group and what were those kid things and those creepy looking wooden things?"

"Your group sarcome to the pollen of a carnivorous plant that puts it's victims to sleep before eating them. I had you brought here and you group was taken to another trail heading in the opposite direction. They will wander back to camp safely. I will allow no harm come to them. They have served their purpose here. Keapora will not mount another expedition.

The beings you met were the Kokorok and the Kokiri, twin races made by my ancestor to protect the forest. They used to live in the village your team was excavating. They relocated here after the death of the Hero of Time… Now with the rising evil they are preparing to leave again."

In the distance there came a short low rumble. It was cannon fire.

"You must hurry."

In the roots of the tree a mass of vines formed into a pedestal. The vines of the pedestal separated to reveal a green stone with a gold setting.

This is the Kokiri Emerald, I believe you know what it is for Miss Lionell… You must understand that Link is to bee the new Hero… You are to help him as much as you can… Take the stone and head to Death Mountain. Seek the stone of fire… You must leave with haste… Kiro and Sora will take you back to the camp… Farewell chosen ones… The fate of Hyrule… nah the world! Rests on your shoulders…

Sora and Kiro ran towards them. Sora held a short dagger with a wooden handle and Kiro looked very angry and was hovering a few feet off the ground with a kind of leaf helicopter. The trees in the southern edge of the field started to wobble and sway from side to side, causing a black cloud of birds to flee from their canope nests. There was also a sound of hissing and thudding like that of a factory's engine room. Sora grabbed Carrie by the sleeve and pulled her towards the oppisite direction to the commotion.

"Come on Lady!" she cried, "Run and don't look back until you reach your camp. It won't attack the camp yet so you'll be safe there. We'll take you as far as we can" Carrie and Link sprinted until they reached the edge of the field. Just as Carrie passed the first tree there came a sound like she heard in her dream… In the corner of her eye she caught sight of a shimmering device of brass and shinning steel.


	5. Enter Gannondorf

**Chapter 5: Enter Gannondorf!**

**The sound faded slowly as they journeyed far into the conifer filled woodland and the now melancholy looking Kokiri child left them at the end of the path and walked in to the forest. When Carrie turned away and looked back again she had vanished. She figured this was one of the special abilities of the Kokiri as nobody could disappear like that without magical means.**

**May ran up to Carrie and Link and hugged them as though they were old friends she had not seen in years. She had been crying.**

"**Oh you're alive!" she cried happily. "When everybody woke up and you were gone they thought you'd been taken and I was so worried." Carrie smiled an patted her on the back to comfort her. May's face changed quickly as she remembered something. "Professor Keapora said that if you came back he would want to see you." She said.**

**They were led to the professor's tent. It's canvas walls were lined with copies of ancient tapestries depicting Hyrulian history and ancient looking artefacts, some quite well known and sacred looking.**

**He motioned for Carrie to sit (he only had one extra chair) and he reached into a draw in his desk and pulled out a blue ceramic object.**

"**Do you know what this is?" he asked her.**

"**It looks like the Ocarina of Time." she replied**

"**Well it isn't. It's only a copy replica with 1/8th of the power. But you can still play the sacred melodies properly on it. Everything from the _Ballad of the Wind Fish_ to _Earth God's Aria_ has simular magical properties if played correctly… I assume you were taught in Primary School like most children? There is a reason why we do. You never know who the next hero will be."**

**Carrie looked quite puzzled to hear such a thing coming from the old professor, although it was the second time that day such a thing had been mentioned.**

"**I'm somewhat of a Thaumaturgist. I possess some limited magical apitude. When I first found this site I knew the hero would arrive soon. The village _knows_ the hero. The hero _lives _here… or at least did. So I used my powers to find the highest 'Aetheric Potentiality', -the energy that determines the potential each person has to be the avatar of good to wield the Blade of Legend- in the region. The first person I found was clearly the hero. From my findings the hero was always called Link, and many had long blond hair… However there was no other time in history where fate had chosen two!**

**I think the gods want you to have this Carrie. They may not have blessed you with link's strength, but you have a powerful mind and the Hero's Courage."**

**He handed her the ocarina, which Carrie wrapped in a handkerchief and placed in her jacket pocket.**

"**The soldiers will be here soon. The one who is leading them will kill us if they find you. I will take you to path that leads out of the forest towards Death Mountain. Once you are out of the forest keep walking until you reach New Kakariko." He handed them an envelope. "When you arrive search for Angu Stockpot, the Cucco Farmer and give her this letter. She will find you passage into the mountains."**

**As he took them out of the tent Carrie could notice that they were packing up hers and Link's tent. The man who had greeted them when they first arrived was grumbling to himself that he'd just set it up.**

**May returned with three large packs with bedrolls and a shovel strapped to each. They weren't heavy but at least they could walk this way.**

**The trio were taken through the muddy archaeologist's camp to the edge of the clearing. There they suddenly noticed a path, hidden amongst the ferns and trees.**

"**Quickly, walk as far as you can, then hide. Once they are gone get as far as you can before dark. Don't travel in the forest at night and don't light a fire, climb a tree and huddle, it's too dangerous."**

**He smiled at them then shooed them off as a small group of soldiers in red jackets, white breeches and helmets marched alongside a man in arcane black and gold armour on a black horse, whose right arm was a monstrous mechanical claw. Link knew this man. He whispered to Carrie. "That's Gannondorf Dragmire. He's a wealthy Thaumaturgist, inventor and industrialist. He owns Dragmire Industries, the company that makes most of the weapons for Hyrule's army. Everything from Warships and Airships to Rifles and Artillery. His guns aren't very trustworthy. Nobody I know would use them unless they had too. His weapons are evil. He lost his arm in a sword duel as a boy he claims, and he built one out of machinery."**

**Keapora approached Gannondorf and he got down from his horse and removed his helmet, exposing his balding red hair, beard and pointy dark nose. Clanking with the slight burr of his arm he walked over to Keapora and with his left hand he shook hands with the wizened old gentleman.**

"**Mr. Gabora" he said politely. "My men and I are wondering if you have recently come in possession of a certain item. A green gemstone I believe."**

**Keapora flashed him an angry look. "I know why you're here. I know who you are."**

**Gannodorf's eyes suddenly glowed red with flames and with his claw like mechanical appendage he gripped the old man in the air. **

"**I know who are too Old Owl so let's not play games and you give me what I want and nobody gets hurt."**

"**You know as well as I do that it's too early for you to risk you reputation. I know this plan, It's all in circles isn't it, but this time you're in a world that's too quick for you. Trains, telegraph, newspapers… once they know you're coming there's no way to stop it and you're not ready… you're still wounded from last time."**

**Gannondorf smiled the laughed manically.**

"**Do you think I don't know my own plans? I've known the hero is re-born for a long time, and I've been watching out for him. I've been beaten by him enough times to know what I'm looking for… I bet he'd have the stone… and knowing the will of the goddesses I bet he's watching me right now from the bushes, like in Hyrule castle the first time, in Outset Village and the Fortress, and once more in Hyrule Castle." His tone shouted to a shout and he turned and looked around as if looking for the party. "Hey Link. You don't know me but I've met you, many times. Come out and fight me now or I'll kill this pathetic old man!"**

**He waited for several moments as if waiting for Link to challenge but none came.**

"**Damn I was hoping he was stupid enough to think he could take me on before he was ready… must be one of the older ones… Oh well, I was going to kill you anyway."**

**With a flash of dark energy the old man a charred corpse.**

**He called for one of his soldiers.**

"**Go into the woods and look for a young man in green. He'll proberbly have blond or light brown hair. Bring him and whatever he's carrying to me."**

**Link, Carrie and May took that as their sign to flee.**


End file.
